


fetish 101 with chanbaek

by Baekeun_hyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, M/M, Nonsense, im bored, send help, what am I doing in life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekeun_hyun/pseuds/Baekeun_hyun
Summary: there is no rating in AO3 that says "childish" I'm sad.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	fetish 101 with chanbaek

chanyolk and bakehyun sitting on the tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g.

this is called: exhibitionism.

bakehyun and chanyolk on the bed go round and round, round and round, round and round.

this is called: idk really good stamina i guess.


End file.
